Caught Red-Handed
by SinfulFlower
Summary: There was no talking his way out of this one. Oneshot, Liz X Kid


"Why don't you give it to him, Patty?" Liz looked questioningly down at her younger sister from where she paused on the third step of the large, perfectly symmetrical staircase.

"'Cause I'm not ready for bed yet!" Patty replied, holding out the small origami giraffe to her older sister. "Besides, if I have to look at 'im for one more second I'm gonna break his friggin' neck."

Liz sighed, retreating down the steps. There was no point in arguing this with Patty. She was on her way to bed, anyway. There was no reason she couldn't stop and give Patty's little craft to Kid while she was up there.

"Fine, fine." she agreed, holding out her open palm to take the giraffe from her sister. "Just be in bed at a reasonable hour, okay?"

"Okay, Sis!" Patty grinned, handing the origami over to Liz, who turned it over in her hand. It was an odd little giraffe. It was black, with four white spots on either side and two-toned yellow eyes. Both of its left legs had white rings around them; on its neck was a white collar with a skull on it. Honestly, the older Thompson sister didn't know what to make of the weird animal. It didn't really matter, though, just so long as it got to Kid without a broken neck. Murmuring one last goodnight to Patty, Liz turned and started up the stairs once more, clinging to the railing out of exhaustion.

Liz never bothered knocking. She usually didn't need to. Kid was always either sitting at his desk with the light on, or curled up in bed, on his back and in a symmetrical position, of course, asleep. Not seeing any light from under the door, Liz assumed that the latter was true, and she opened the door to Death the Kid's room without a second thought.

Liz didn't need her eyes to adjust to the gloom to realize two things; one, Kid was awake, and two, she should have knocked first.

The shinigami didn't seem to be aware of Liz's presence, as all the doors in the house were perfectly quiet and didn't so much as squeak, but Kid's own was obvious. The narrow shafts of moonlight radiating in through the window illuminated Kid's writhing figure just enough for Liz to note that a black sheet covered her miester's lower half. Liz didn't need to think to know exactly what Kid was doing. She could tell from the way his breath hitched, then came out in ragged gasps, and from the way that he arched his back slightly, whimpering loudly. Liz forced her jaw not to drop, and she briskly looked away, her cheeks flushed scarlet. She shouldn't have been surprised, right? Shinigami or not, she told herself, he was still a person. It was only logical that he would have...certain urges, was it not?

It wasn't as though the hallway was any brighter than Kid's room. Being as _preoccupied_ as he was, there wasn't any way for him to notice Liz standing awkwardly in the doorway, her fists clenched at her side, an embarrassed squeak forcing itself not to be heard.

"D-damn...urg!"

Liz's blush deepened as Kid moaned and gasped desperately in the darkness. His cries hung awkwardly in the air, reverberating throughout his room.

_I wonder who he's thinking about... _Liz quickly shoved the thought out of her mind. That was none of her business!

_Still, it might be nice to know._

Kid's ecstatic gasps grew louder and more frantic. Liz bit her finger nails, knowing that sooner or later she'd make a noise, if she didn't die of embarrassment first. Inhaling deeply but silently, the weapon reached for the light switch, hesitated, then swiftly flicked the lights on.

"L-Liz!"

Kid quickly pulled the sheets over his bare chest.

"I-I didn't..I didn't know you were...ah, shit."

The boy's face was a deep shade of red, and he averted Liz's questioning gaze with a sigh.

"I...suppose I can't talk my way out of this one, can I?" he whispered at last, biting his lip.

Liz shook her head slowly, approaching Kid's bed and placing Patty's giraffe on a side table.

"No, Kiddo. Not this time."

"Are you going to tell Black*Star?" he inquired nervously. "He'll never let me live this down if you do."

"I might." was all Liz said, sitting on the edge of Kid's bed and leaning into his face. Kid shifted uncomfortably at this, crossing his legs underneath his sheets, much to Liz's amusement.

"Why didn't you knock, Elizabeth?"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" she shot back, then pointed out, "You're so loud that I would've heard you moaning and whimpering from two rooms down."

Kid was still shifting restlessly, and Liz knew what he wanted, what he _needed, _and she had no intentions of flat out giving it to him.

"I wonder what you were thinking?" she whispered, leaning in closer and swinging her legs onto the bed. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Before Kid could say anything, not that he had anything _to _say, Liz's lips met his. The shinigami grunted in surprise, but he didn't attempt to push her off.

"My arms are tired..." he mumbled when Liz gave him a look as if to question this.

Liz pulled away, smirking.

"Oh really? Did you use up all of your strength mas-"

Kid quickly kissed her again, silencing her harsh teasing. The two just sat there like that for a moment, Liz enjoying the moment and Kid still fidgeting, before Kid half-heartedly pushed Liz away.

"Please, Liz..." Kid moaned. "I need to...please, leave."

Liz could have stuck around to pester her miester. That would have been childish, and Liz wasn't Patty. Oh, right. Patty.

"Patty told me to give this to you, by the way." Liz gestured toward the piece of origami on the side table. Without another word, she stood and walked out, smiling to herself. Closing Kid's door, she lingered in the hallway. A blush crept up on her cheeks once more as Kid's moans and gasps continued. She heard him curse loudly, then, nothing but his heavy breathing, and her own name.


End file.
